Reversing a vehicle toward a trailer in order to attach a tow hitch to a hitch coupler can be challenging for many drivers, particularly those who are unfamiliar with trailers and the hitching process in general. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that assists a driver in navigating a vehicle toward the trailer such that a hitch connection can be made therebetween. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.